


No Regrets Just Love

by whiffingbooks



Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Canon Compliant, F/M, Prompt Fic, WritersMonth2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Prompt: IllnessGinny has an illness. Harry's worried, but he does not need to be.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859185
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	No Regrets Just Love

Ginny has an illness.

She knows it. Harry knows it. No one else knows it, but they will soon.

Not even a Healer knows it. Harry wants to change that first.

"It could be something non-threatening," She wonders whether she should have told him before going through a check-up. She never wants to keep secrets about her health. Harry has always done this and driven her barmy every single time.

"It could be," her voice grows faint as another bout of nausea hits her. Her boyfriend reaches out to steady her, but she bats his hand away. Ginny bolts for the toilet. Banging the door open, she kneels in front of the commode and heaves. A pungent smell reaches her nose as she empties her stomach. The slightest sensation of her hair being pulled back makes her realise Harry has followed her.

"Leave," she mumbles. Harry threads his fingers through her tresses, not at all obeying her command.

"Gin, you feeling better?" His voice is soft, the tone he uses on Teddy on the full moon nights when he's having one of his moods. Tears spring to her eyes and she lets them fall.

"No," she admits, barely aware of Harry flushing the toilet and clearing up the awful odour of vomit. He tugs on her arm.

"Get up, Ginny. Lie down for a while. I'll make you a cuppa, all right?" She lets Harry lead her to the bed, quite aware of his alarm at her docility. She lies down, allowing him to fluff up her pillows and draw the blankets over her.

"I'm fine," she says hoarsely. Harry gives her a pitiful look.

"Please, go and see a Healer. You've been suffering for an entire month. First, the, erm, spotting. Then, headaches. Now, you have such a bad case of nausea that you had to take a day off from practice. I've never seen you be so sick," he blinks rapidly, giving Ginny the impression that he might start crying.

"Harry..." She moans. If he starts, she will probably cry too. Watching Harry Potter lose his hold on his emotions is painful.

"Please, Gin. Promise me?" He begs her. Harry looks tortured. She feels an immense sense of guilt for making him worry. He has always been the worrier of the two of them. This situation hasn't made him any less anxious.

"Fine." She relents. "I'll nip down to St Mungo's tomorrow at lunchtime. How about that?"

Harry smiles in relief, but his scrunched eyebrows reveal his ever-present worry. "That's bloody good to hear. I'll go and put on the kettle right now. You take a kip. You must be tired after vomiting the entire day." He kisses her forehead, making her sigh. He stands up and leaves the room, dimming the lights behind him.

Laying in the darkness of their bedroom, Ginny lets her mind wander.

"What could be wrong with me?" She mutters.

* * *

Harry knows that something has gone wrong in the check-up. He wants to beat himself for not accompanying Ginny, but she was so adamant about going alone.

God, if anything is wrong with her, he's going to lose it.

"Gin..." He says tentatively. He thinks about touching her, but Ginny is giving off the vibe of a caged animal.

"I'm fine!" She shrieks. Ginny doesn't stop her incessant pacing. She has a small envelope in her hands. Probably, the Healer gave it to her. Merlin, it must be her test results!

"What did the Healer say? Are those your test results?" Harry resists the urge to snatch the little piece of document from her. One thing he has learnt after being with his girlfriend for years - you can never rush her when she has something important to say. He has learned that the hard way.

"Say? Say?!" She laughs maniacally - her eyes wide, her hair mussed up as if she has run the entire way back to their house. "Oh, yes! I have an illness! And you know what? This isn't going away!"

His heart jumps to his throat. Images of Ginny becoming frail and eventually dying starts flooding his mind. He wants her to tell him that she is going to be okay. She never lies about these things. So, why is she hurting him right now?

She must be afraid.

"Why? What happened?" He hopes to get a clear answer so they can fight it. It can't be terminal, can it? Ginny looks much better today. Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes had lost their glazed look.

Throwing the envelope on the nearby table, she points her finger at him. "It's your fault! I admit that I normally can't keep my hands off of you. But damn it, Harry! You've always been the responsible one!" She accuses.

"What - what? What did I do? Did I - Oh no! I hurt you, didn't I?"He stammers. He immediately reaches for her and crushes her against his chest.

Of course, it was him. He was always going to be the one who hurt her. He knew it. And now, Ginny will suffer for his negligence. He didn't protect her like he promised to.

"You're crushing me, Harry!" She gasps out. She taps at his arm. He lets her go but intertwines their fingers.

"What's wrong with you, Ginny?" He asks, terrified of her answer.

Seeing his panicked face, she calms down. "Harry. You always jump to the wrong conclusions." She rolls her eyes.

"You just told me that you have an illness? Possibly, a terminal one! Ginny...Gin...we can get through this."

She looks at their clasped hands incredulously.

"Erm, yeah. An illness. A six-week-old baby is an illness making me live like an Inferius. As much as I was overjoyed at the news that baby Potter was in my uterus, I wasn't happy when I realised I would have to suffer through all these nasty symptoms while you --" she cuts herself off when she notices his dazed expression.

"You're not about to pass out, are you?" She frowns.

Harry continues to gape at her.

"Harry?" She waves her hand in front of his face, breaking his concentration.

"A baby?" He feels light-headed, wondering whether he should warn Ginny.

"Yeah. We have an appointment next week. By the way, that's my report. Oh, I have so many things to tell you," she prattles on as Harry stares at her, his mind still stuck at 'baby'.

"Ginny? I'm gonna be a father?" His vision starts to blur. Distractedly, Harry checks if his glasses are still on. Strangely, they are.

"Dunno, Potter. I have only shacked up with you. I hope that assures you of your paternity." Her eyes shine with mischief, the vestiges of her annoyance fading.

"Great," he says faintly before losing consciousness.

* * *

"And he's out," Ginny sighs as she catches Harry just before his body hits the ground. She mutters the Levitation Charm and gently places him on their sofa.

"Baby, Daddy is quite happy. He just can't handle too much good news at once. Let's get some of those biscuits I have been stashing away." She lays a kiss on her boyfriend's forehead. Humming her favourite tune, she heads towards the kitchen, hoping to eat some strawberry jam.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Find me on [whiffingbooks](https://whiffingbooks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
